


Screw this! (Why did I have to be Omega?)

by shainlov



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Females, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fpreg, Gender Confusion, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Males, Two Dads, Two Moms, Uchiha babies are the cutest, babysitter Obito, medical things but I'm not a doctor, second genders, so a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: Obito knew that life of Omega while reaching teenage years is hard because of the hormones, and he's not going to get away from the trouble this time. He's glad that he has someone like his math teacher Minato (his ex-babysitter), who is Omega like him and understands his struggles; his sudden aloofness, inability to talk to Alpha classmates, having constant excuse to not attend PE lessons or frequent leaving to restroom. Rin and Kakashi don't get it at all and try to get the truth out of the Uchiha.(In here there are two genders the first one and the second one, the first one female and male and the second one omega and alpha and beta)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Male can impregnate female (no matter the second gender but there are difficulties when the female is alpha and when male is omega)  
> Betas can't become pregnant and can't make anybody get pregnant  
> Omegas can become pregnant  
> Alphas can't become pregnant
> 
> So there used to be only omega/alpha beta/omega alpha/beta relationships however, the world goes on and it's 21-st century! Anybody can be anybody unless it's against the law
> 
> Plus, the secondary genders aren't a secret, but it's quite like with the sexuality, some are proud of it, some hide it, some don't talk about it unless asked because they don't think it's important
> 
> So this work was inspired by "An Unexpected Bond" by Kael_Vercorian - a MadaTobi storywith the ALpha/Omega dynamics and and I wanted to do a Alpha/Omega thing too for a long time anyway :3

Obito was tossing in his bed thinking if he should excuse himself from the school today again. He do likes school, there's a lot of cool new things to learn and some of the kids aren't all that bad.

But being an omega and a male at the same time wasn't very welcome in the public eyes. Just as a female being an alpha - there are just times when you don't want people to know who you are. But it was a thing, and some men don't feel brave enough to be proud of their second gender. At least this community makes it very clear that it's not okay with them - even though this isn't anything they can do something about. It's annoying sometimes and Obito gets irritated by the people keeping on saying that omega male or alpha female is something that went wrong during the evolution of a human.

Obito's family found out quite late that he was a boy with uterus.

The education about how to take care of himself, what's a heat and those informations he got too late and... he appreciated that memory stay deeply buried. Nobody thought there was even a slim chance that he might be omega until it was too late. Oh how much late they were.

Back to the excuse from the school - his heat is going to become in couple of days anyway so... the dark-haired boy mused futher to himself and then heard knocking.

"You feeling okay?"

"Not really."

He remembers the time he went from hospital to hospital for mental treatments and physical ones as well. He remembers everybody being so tense and treating him like a porcelain doll. No classmate could visit Obito, so he got really lonely and when he finally returned to school - he noticed that everybody forgot about his existance. It shattered his heart and he started staying away from everybody else.

Despite that time being a very hard one he managed to smile a lot and he recalls the family members trying to cheer him up. He remembers uncle Izuna the most. Boy, the guy was so worried about him he dropped all his mate hunting and warily watched everybody who came in the distance of five meters to Obito and was not a family member. He also was extra concious about Obito being left alone for a moment.

Obito chuckled mentally at the memory of Fugaku trying to talk about different types of sexuality, the second genders and the transgendering. Fugaku tries to be open on the fact that not only Obito can be gay, but when he tried to have a conversation if the teen wishes to act like a woman was all but - not funny. Hilarious was his face as Obito teased him about the ribbons, skirts and dressess, but the boy reassured them all that he likes girls and that he is not going to end up acting like a woman because he has an uterus.

No, Obito didn't feel like crossdressing because of that. He didn't feel feminine at all - just like all the stereotypes said, he didn't want a makeup (though doing his nails was a thing, but he hid it because he would rather die than have his uncles assuming he's gay, he's not gay but he's not sure if there's a thing like 100% straightness).

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Mikoto walked in and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong? Heat?"

"No, but in few days. Is there a thing like pre-heat pains?"

"I'm not sure, but there are things like pre-period pains."

"That's curious." the teen mused and sat up.

"But you know, to become doctor you have to study more."

"I study a lot you know! I take so many extra classess you wouldn't believe!" The young man in future planned to become pediatrist.

"And you study too much with Kushina, _you know_." Mikoto chuckled as she  accentuated the two words that came out so frequently out of the redhead's mouth. The woman worked at plenty of jobs. If Obito counted them all he would not have enough fingers. He currently remembered secretary, shop assistant, manager at the nearest cinema, PE teacher, and so it went on and on. That fierce woman wouldn't just settle down and do one thing. Obito chuckled as well and stretched. "You could go to school today, if your attendence at school isn't at least 50% you won't pass and you'll have to go to school at summer even though you're not dumb."

"I do know that, but…"

"There's nothing to be scared of. There's no way someone will notice." The woman ruffled his hair and walked out.

"How does she always make me move my ass?" Obito groaned and stood up going up to his closet to dress up.

* * *

Within next few minutes the boy was ready to go. And in the next few he was at the bus and going to school. Scrolling through phone he noticed that Deidara and Sasori made drama in the comment section at his wall. Sweatdropping he skipped the 500 comments to see Kisame's photos from the aquarium. Uchiha hummed, seems like he went to the biggest one in this country. Lucky him. Next up was Yahiko, he kept spamming everybody with pictures of him and Konan pranking Nagato, or the other way Nagato getting revenge on the ginger-headed boy or on the bluenette. Either way, some of the pranks were just old and some actually made him crack a laugh. Hidan was a typical hater. Boy, all those times he left anonymous comments under Sasori's or Deidara's artwork photos saying how their "art" looks like shit and all that crap - that made him laugh so hard and he had to pretend to not know the guy for a while. But it all stopped when Deidara began to cry and get very depressed and meanwhile Sasori gotten very furious and ready to kill.

He chosed himself some pretty fucked up friends.

Yeah, his new friends... after he lost all the contacts with the people he thought of as best friends and they didn't even recognize him. They treated him as if he never before said a word to them - he left. He wandered alone and searched for something to relax him. He chose various different things. Extra math classess where he met Kakuzu and along with him - Hidan, after that he went for few art club meetings - he met there Konan (Yahiko and Nagato too), Deidara and Sasori. And at the last but not least he met Kisame and Zetsu at the sport club that was dedicated to various styles of fighting.

Currently his friends and he himself - they created their own club called "Akatsuki". They basically from time to time demolished something, made teachers devastated, helped each other out of detention. They were pain in the ass of the Headmistress, and they tend to bother nurse quite a lot too. Especially Kakuzu and Hidan. Mainly Hidan, but Kakuzu lets himself be dragged there along (he has heard that the two did filthy stuff, but they tend to look with murder in eyes at anybody who says that).

But hey, hey, heyyy, they were AS fucked up AS he was. And that was true.

Akatsuki have plenty flaws and virtues, they complete one another and despite being annoying sometimes - they've got nothing that Obito would really hate... expect overprotectiveness. Like, seriously? He would get that Konan or Deidara would get protective over him - they were all omegas, but the rest of the gang? He tries to tell them to stop worrying but then they crack up an old saying "us freaks need to stick together".

* * *

 

When he went out of the bus he pulled up his purple hoodie and went inside the highschool building. It was his last year and he still haven't started growing up and hitting puberty and was still very child-like and chubby in some places.Though his hair started growing out a lot and by now there is only few people who has hair long and wild like this (for example Madara and Jiraya). Suddenly, out of nowhere he felt pain in the back as a huge hand slapped on back.

"Ack!" Obito yelped and stumbled forward. He turned around and saw 7ft tall familiar face and sweatdropped. "Hey Kisame."

"Yo Obito! Haven't seen you attending school properly for a while!"

"How do you always know it's me?"

"One - purple or orange or light blue. Plus, the fan on the back."

"It's a traditional sign of my family - besides my family is huge and all of us wear the signs - you better watch out who you hit in future, because if you hit the wrong person you might get into some deep shit."

"I'm aware my friend."

"You don't look so great - something happened?"

"One - not enough sleep, second - math classess with the kids I used to call my best buddies but forgotten me as soon as I left for a month."

"Ouch, don't get all salty again."

"I'm not!"

Mainly it was Kakashi and Rin that he was mad on - he didn't really blame others, Gai had problems with mesmerising things, Kurenai and Asuma never really talked to him. Genma, Raidou, Hayate, Anko - nah, he's not touching that subject. There appeared a new kid as soon as he was gone away Tenzo Yamato, who prefers being called by his last name rather than his first one. Back to the main ones - Rin Nohara, perfectly straight girl, always kind, and always nice. Pretty cute and beautiful - Obito's ex-crush. Then is Hatake Kakashi, the guy that he always bickered with and picked fights with because Rin had a crush on him.

He looks at the years of innocence with fondness, because they somehow managed to become friends even if they were arguing and fighting a lot.

But now? The silver-haired guy was nothing more than teacher's pet.

He remembers the day it all ended. They went to cinema and had an usual argue, but when they were going home - he already forgotten what was the bicker about. Uchiha divided from his friends wanting a shortcut to his house because the film ended later than anticipated. Obito wishes that their friendship was just a little bit stronger. He wished that the old Konoha gang would try to visit him at the very least when he got into hospital. However they never did. Whenever they talked... they actually didn't ever talk.

("can you pass me my pen?" - "sure" → that's how it looked)

"Oh, I don't want to know what kept you awake- no, not that grin- Uchiha! I won't listen to you!" Kisame seemed to be terryfied by the sly grin that slid on Uchiha's lips. Obito was aware what an hour alone with Hidan can do. The guy has no shame or whatsoever, and he loves to torture all the people who haven't seen "Boku no Pico". After so many times Obito and few others became immue to cringe that Hidan would provide with the anime.

"So you see-" Obito began and laughed as he saw the Hoshigaki cover his ears. "I was actually babysitting my cousins when Sasuke started wailing and I couldn't calm him down for a while before he exhausted himself enough to be tucked to bed with a nice bedtime story."

"Oh, that wasn't that bad."

"Why would it be?"

"Hidan."

"Anyway, the bell will ring within few seconds - I gotta run."

"Ouch, all the old gang is there, isn't it?"

"I hope not, I don't like reminding myself what it used to be like. AND STOP MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" dark-eyed shouted at the blue and shark -loving guy who only snickered in mockery and messed up his hair. Not like Obito ever paid attention to his hair. He hadn't even noticed it getting longer until he hit wall this one day because the bangs cut his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinaKushi All The WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY... well not all the way, but you get that this chapter is centered around the guy, right?

Minato's start of the day was good - anybody else would have so, if they woke holding in arms someone beloved and precious to them. Blonde turned off the alarm and stayed few extra minutes in bed snuggling his wife. After taking this time, he really needed to move or else he'd be late to his job. Minato didn't bother with brushing his hair and dressed up and rushed to kitchen to make himself breakfast. He left one for Kushina as well, before he went back to their bedroom to wake up the woman. She woken up as usual (not a morning person she is) with a grumpy "Dattebane" slurred along with some cusses. She was dressing up and he was washing his teeth. He got his coat and was set to go.

The red-haired was fully awoken when Minato kissed her forehead and went to his job.

* * *

First math class was with Kirigakure class. There were plenty of cunning minds in calculations but they couldn't ever do the schemes and they really failed at the geometry. Well, there was an exeption and it was the brilliant Zabuza Momochi, but whenever he was asked how did he come to the conclusion it'd take time for him to explain. He relied on instinct.

Minato, by his students was very liked, considered funny and pretty handsome. Sure, he does have some problems because of his second gender (some senior years just make fun of him but all teachers are being made fun of... though joking that your teacher is perverse because he's an Omega ** _i s_** a bit painful). Aside from math he teaches Physics from time to time as a substitute teacher.

As a teen he worked as a babysitter, and turns out that most of the kids he babysitted attended the school he was teaching at later on. At the same school he met his future wife, Kushina Uzumaki that was once Red Death, Tomato and Habareno Demon of the Elemental Highschool; was began attending it on her second year, and there she met Minato - she was new and felt really isolated meanwhile Minato was too shy to talk to her. Since the very beginning she made girls and boys look after her in wonder. One day she bit off more than she could chew - taking on group of deliquents by herself. Namikaze was back then known for scoring a new record for the Highschool in long-runs and short-runs and gained a nickname of Yellow Flash (he also was always the first to finish the test due to being clever) because of his speed. He basically stole Kushina away.

No, really, he picked up the red-haired that was quite beaten and ran away carrying her in his arms.

After the graduation their ways parted and the two distanced from each other, but still felt their connection and it didn't weaken, neither of them couldn't go on a day without thinking at least for a minute about how is the other doing. Then Minato went to work as a Math teacher at the same Highschool, there he found the one that always took his breath away and he couldn't retrieve his heart from working as a teacher as well - a PE one in that.

The two were brave enough to tell each other their feelngs and their gender - those things sometimes took a longer while to tell. By the way I won't go into detail on how they are having sex together - they are just very, very much contented with their life.

And recently the two began trying to get a child.

But back to presence.

Lesson with Kirigakure senior year went smooth as usual. Now there will be a class with his Konoha kids.

The school's every year belonged to one of the clubs and of the Konohagakure (Konoha for short) club's senior year belonged to Minato, second year - if he remembers correctly - Choza Akimichi, and the first year a.k.a. freshmen - had the laziest one - Shikaku Nara, but in meantime the smartest, he always catches his students on cheating and lets them know when he hands back the tests, the big red 'x' on whole test and a little comment "dude why you cheat you can't fix the mark now" he was too lazy to put the interpunction marks, but able to remember the students names nad faces on the first day and then which one of them cheats on his tests. Kirigakure club's senior year teacher is Yagura - who is often mistaken for a student while he is a full-fledged adult, the Suna's teacher is an elder lady called Chiyo that likes scaring her students that she died. Oh, and she taught arts.

The Private Elemental Highschool was a huge school (and they didn't take money so a student can pass a year, if they don't make it - they get thrown out, there is quite a line of students wanting to join). There was also other clubs than Konoha, Kiri and Suna; there was Ame, Taki, Kumo, Kusa, Hoshi and etc.... and... there was the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki wasn't an official club - at least not approved by the Headmistress Tsunade Senju, it contained all the odds that had enough of trying to blend in. They didn't have a teacher taking care of them, they always did dangerous things and worry all those around them. Minato was especially worried about those who he himself taught... and it would've been most of all Obito Uchiha. A genius boy that in childhood had an accident... and ended up with having issues with society... well, actually he was just scared of opening up - or so Minato thinks, because he refuses to see Obito as a deliquent. The same Obito that gathered flowers with, that he watched movies with, read books with, _it was the same boy_. Obito as a kid offered to marry Minato because he was kinda down after Kushina turned him down because she was busy with babysitting - but oh, the way the fate likes playing with him - Kushina turned out to be babysitting Obito.

Maybe Obito was just going through a phase and is like this because his family was really protective over their members? Nobody would be let pass through the guards that contained of Obito's uncles when the youngling got into hospital... Well, he had the luck of being passed through them and seeing Obito - he is glad that none of his students nor Obito's friends that offered to visit him saw the boy - he was devastated. All covered in bandages and scars - little eleven-year-old couldn't sit by himself because his stiches would snap causing his wounds to start bleeding all over again... And when he heard what has been done to him? - He nearly vomitted.

To do such a thing as a rape is horrible and disgusting, but to an eleven-year-old boy?

Obito has a lot of issues and he lets him deal with them how he wants, despite knowing he should direct him to therapist, but his family didn't want to give consent before, neither it will want now.

Obito used to hang out with his classmates a lot - he even had two best friends in the times he was still sweet and innocent, but still a troublemaker though (favourite pupil of Kushina, nah he always will remain there) - Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake. Rin was a smart girl that wanted to become a pediatrist or cardiologist, she was a sweet and wily, artful and guileful, if he believes what the other students say - she striked him however as a kind-hearted person that is a typical teen, and it's good for her. Kakashi on the other hand was distanced, cold and serious. He was a genius in everything he did, but he never did have a purpose in what he was doing, especially currently. He always shrugged off and said he doesn't care. With grades like that he can do what he wants but he doesn't want to. It's the problem - he has zero motivation to move forward.

Sure, Minato has heard that Kakashi plans to become a soilder like his father - Sakumo, but everybody knew that his father resigned and became a martial art specialist and master of it known in all the country... there was this accident and... no it didn't have this much impact on Kakashi to not be able to move on. Sure it was horrible, but the silverette was stronger than people actually anticipated.

Since the ties cut between the ones he called his "golden trio" Rin turned silent and eyes filled with grief, Obito became vandal and his presence at school was so poor, that he didn't know how he's going to pass the senior year. Kakashi was just plain. And he really does remember when Kakashi and Obito would destroy his classes by throwing rulers, pencils, rubbers, pens, calipers, setsquares and etc. Namikaze couldn't count all the times he has sent the duo all beaten up to the nurse and then to the Headmistress that yelled at them so bad that he was almost sorry for them. Oh right - Rin was there too trying to stop but usually passed out when - no matter which one - thrown a book at her face by accident.

Now looking at his class he sees the few in the back sitting lonely and the rest getting along as it wasn't math or any other subject - it was just a period of time for the teacher of the club to inform them about the upcoming contests, the results of the last one, remind them to bring the documents, to pay for the trip and so it went on and on. Nobody really paid attention to Minato so the blonde got into the rough mode a.k.a. his sweet-face-but-savage-burns mode.

And after that it was silent and he had full attention, when he was done he allowed his students to chat and then he saw that Obito walked over to him and in lowered voice said:

"I need to talk with you sensei."

The others were too busy with their own buisness to notice.

* * *

"So summing up - you're saying that because your second gender is Omega... - every month for week  - you want to be excused to not attend PE classes?"

"Yeah." Obito nodded.

Minato barely believed now that the same boy was along with other Akatsuki members being one of the worst troubles this school for a long while. The childishly looking boy, with scarred, chubby cheeks and bottom lip, with his purple hoodie and orange jeans and this bashful, flustered, flushed look on face... the blue-eyed couldn't not smile. Obito was like little brother to him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was really worried about you- wait! Does it mean you've been dealing with the heats without any help from an actual Omega?"

"Yeah... I actually locked myself in room and waited it out..."

"Dear God, you stupid!" Obito blinked at the sudden lash out from his teacher and person he knew the longest. "You're lucky to be alive then! You wanted to die from heat stroke?!"

"Wait... I could?" the Uchiha blinked stupidly.

"Yes! Human body can die from a casual fever! You should attend your biology classes, if you want to become a doctor!"

"Wait... you remembered?"

"Yes, and what you're doing with your free time after the school isn't worth praise either!" The blonde took few breathes and pinched his bridge of his nose. Ravenette smiled to himself. He didn't doubt that Minato would worry over him, but this much? That's so sweet, maybe there were some strong ties he made in past. Well, maybe now Highschool sucks a little less. Obito had his hair ruffled before the ex-babysitter chased him into the class by threat of giving him detention.

Oh and about to things the Akatsuki does - even though there are witnesses - there's never an actual proof. So in the worst case - it ends up with arrest but nothing above that. Sure, the closest family members were called not once nor twice to school - but turns out... that most of the Akatsuki members are orphans raised by someone generous/or are working their assess off trying to provide for themselves and they live in poverty anyway.

It just filled some with pity, especially because the Akatsuki members took soft spot in the hearts of their teachers.

Just take a look at the Amegakure Orphan Trio - also known as Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, the three lived so close to each other since the first day in orphanage, when they managed to get into Elemental Private Highschool with their high grades they got basically _**adopted**_ by Jiraya who was a Japanese teacher (and his students claim that he chooses the best lectures for them to read). Orochimaru, the Biology teacher often let him know how unethical it is to have favorites among the students (but everybody knew he had himself favorites he basically adopted as well - Kabuto Yakushi the first year and the Anko Mitarashi of Minato's class).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah imma just gonna end on that and do a   
> you know  
> bRrrrREAK


End file.
